


something about it felt like home (somehow)

by bilgegungoren00



Series: who is in control? [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Human!Connor, Post-Android Revolution, android!hank, brief mention of panic attacks, inspired by DBH best ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Connor and Hank meet for the first time after the android revolution.Role Reversal AU part 7





	something about it felt like home (somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> so, i promised i'd continue this series, and i did! i feel kinda proud of myself actually, that i started writing again, because boy this feels good. and i wanna thank you so much for your encouraging messages in the previous story; it meant a lot that you were so understanding, and that you still love this AU! honestly, you were the ones that got me back to this.
> 
> as far as this AU goes, i have at least one more one-shot planned at the moment, which was something i've been planning from the beginning actually, but again, i really love this AU, so we'll see. if something else comes to my mind, i'll probably write it!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this!

The cold air hit Connor in the face when he stepped out of his car. Winter truly arrived at Detroit, with a thin sheet of snow covering the ground and soft snowflakes lazily drifting in the air. Luckily, the worst of the snowstorm had passed, and it was at least possible to step out without the fear of losing your nose.

He tucked his hands into his pockets—the gloves didn’t do him much good—and stepped towards the Chicken Feed. The place was closed, like many others, amid the android revolution. In fact, about eighty percent of stores and restaurants in Detroit was closed, and more than half the population left the city. The only people left behind were the ones poor and desperate enough to stay for the loot, a couple of people sympathetic with androids’ cause.

He kinda liked the city this way, without all the noise and crowd. It was refreshing, even if the reason behind it wasn’t that good.

He was distracted when his phone rang in his pocket. He already knew who it was before he took it out. Caleb.

He sighed. He had no choice. He had to answer, or else Caleb, throwing out a tidbit of common sense he had, would fly to Detroit with the first plane. His brother had _specifically_ threatened Connor with that when he failed to answer his phone a week ago. In his defense, he was in Cyberlife, helping Hank get the android army out. But did Caleb listen to that? Of course not. And it wouldn’t have been much of a trouble, if the boy didn’t call, like, five times a day.

He answered the phone.

“Caleb?”

“Connor! And here I was thinking you weren’t going to answer.” Caleb’s bubbly—albeit a bit sarcastic—voice filled his ears. Richard chimed in immediately.

“You call him every three hours, Caleb. Give him some space.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to make sure our big brother is okay, alright? You didn’t see how scary the android revolution was.”

“You didn’t see it either,” Connor pointed out. “You left before the worst of it.”

“Only because of you!” With Caleb’s complaint, a smile pulled Connor’s lips. “And now I’m stuck here with stone-faced Richard because you won’t allow me back. How am I supposed to finish med school from here?”

“Colleges shut down, Caleb.” It was Richard that answered.

“Shh. That’s not the point.”

“I have to agree with Richard here, Caleb. Besides, you wouldn’t want to be here.” Connor tucked his empty hand in his pocket. “The place is almost deserted. Except a couple of us, no cops are left in the city, and that means an open invitation to criminals. I’d rather have you there.” He stopped for a second. “I miss you too, Caleb.”

“I just want to be with you,” Caleb said a couple of seconds later, his voice quiet. “We both do. And our parents. They came here yesterday, and they’re really worried about you.”

“I know, Caleb.”

“Why don’t you come here? You’d be safer.”

“Yeah, but Detroit wouldn’t be.” _And there’s also someone here I have to talk to._ “Besides, the androids need all the support they can get from us.”

“But you don’t even _have_ an android.” Richard’s voice was matter-of-fact, but Connor knew he wasn’t as unaffected by all of this as he pretended to be. He was worried, as well. “You don’t owe them anything.”

 _I have an android friend,_ Connor thought, but the brothers didn’t know about Hank—well, Caleb had met him once before, but it was just a brief moment in the hospital and Connor doubted his brother remembered that—and he wanted to keep it that way. Both Caleb and Richard were sympathetic with the android cause, but that didn’t mean they were completely okay with it. They might perceive Hank as a threat to Connor, and he didn’t want that. Not now, at least.

Hell, _he_ hadn’t even seen Hank since the revolution. He could decide what to do with the whole situation after he talked to the android. (Which, hopefully, would be soon. Where was Hank anyway?)

“I think they deserve their freedom,” Connor countered Richard. “I don’t know. If it was me, I would’ve wanted people to fight for my freedom as well.” A silence followed, until Caleb broke it.

“Just be safe. And come here. As soon as possible.” Footsteps caught Connor’s attention. He turned around, half worried and half hopeful. A smile pulled his lips. It was Hank, waiting for him a couple of steps away.

“I will. Caleb, I gotta go, okay? I’ll call when I’m free.”

“Okay. Love you, Connor.”

“I love you, too. Both of you.” He sighed and ended the call, tucking his phone back in his pocket. His hand was close to freezing. But there was a more important matter.

His eyes skimmed over Hank. He needed to be sure that the android was okay. Sure, it wasn’t like Hank ended all communication with him, but other than brief news about what he was doing and all, Connor hadn’t heard from him. He didn’t know if Hank was okay.

“Your brothers?” Hank asked, stepping forward. Connor nodded, opening his mouth. God, he had a lot to say. He wanted to congratulate Hank. Tell him how proud he was. Tell him that he believed in their cause. But none of those words came out. Instead, his shoulders slumped and his face softened.

“I missed you.” Hank’s lips curled up. Connor didn’t know if he himself made the first move, or if Hank did, but in a second they were hugging. Connor rested his chin on Hank’s shoulder, trying to hold back his tears. Damn, he’d never been an emotional person—if you didn’t count the panic attacks—but what they’d been through the last couple of weeks… It would affect everyone.

“Are you okay?” he couldn’t help asking. Hank chuckled.

“Yeah. I’m not hurt.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Connor pulled back, but kept his hands on Hank’s shoulders. “How are you feeling? How’s Jericho and, um, everything else?”

“It’s…” Hank seemed to struggle to find the right word. “Overwhelming. Marcus is talking to the President, trying to set a course of action, and a couple of us are trying to find homes to the new androids, now that Jericho is destroyed. We’re thinking of repurposing one of the abandoned buildings but nothing is set now.” His voice trailed off. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to see you earlier.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” And Connor really did. Hank had literally just come out of a revolution. “I was just starting to think you forgot about me.”

Hank’s eyes flared. “Never. Connor, you’re the reason I’m a deviant.” The words took the air out of Connor’s lungs. Of course, he knew he played a part in Hank’s deviancy, but for him to say that he was the _reason…_ He didn’t think he was that important. “I never thanked you for that. I would’ve still been a machine if it hadn’t been for you. I would be searching for ways to bring down the revolution. I would be just like the Hank in Cyberlife.”

“Hank, don’t say that—“

“It’s true. Even on Jericho. I would’ve shot Markus if you weren’t there. My programming ordered me to. The only way I could fight it was that there was a chance, even if it was small, that you’d get hurt.”

“I’d… I still believe that you would’ve deviated,” Connor tried to argue, but even he could feel the truth in Hank’s words. The android put a hand on Connor’s upper arm, tracing the unseen wounds underneath. Connor shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

“I was programmed as a detective android. A part of that was protecting people, because that’s what detectives do, right? Before this android revolution blew up, I was just supposed to be that. And even when they changed my mission, when they made me hunt deviants, that part of my programming stayed. That’s how I was able to put your life above everything. I tricked my program into thinking that your protection was integral to the mission. And eventually…” Hank trailed off, but Connor knew what he was talking about. He’d deviated eventually. It wasn’t like a switch was suddenly turned on, or it didn’t happen in the blink of an eye. It was a _process_ , unlike any of the other deviants they saw.

“You didn’t truly deviate until Markus, did you? Even though you’ve done a lot to protect me?” Hank nodded. “But I thought deviancy was a result of a traumatic event. It triggered suddenly and—“

“You think seeing a gun against your head wasn’t traumatic?” Hank arched his brow, and a chuckle left Connor’s lips. Technically, that wasn’t what he was trying to ask—he wanted to know how Hank was able to risk his mission despite not deviating. He opened his mouth to clarify at first, but then he changed his mind. Did it really matter? He doubted Hank knew. Besides, Connor was pretty sure androids had feelings. It didn’t matter where they came from, not exactly—for years, humans didn’t know that either. What was important was that they were there.

Instead, he changed the subject. “You’ll be staying with the others from now on?” He looked away briefly, to make sure he schooled his expression, before turning back to Hank. He had to admit, he _kind of_ hoped Hank would choose to stay with him after this whole mess settled down. Of course, he hadn’t imagined that there would be a Jericho, but still… He’d hoped. He was happy for Hank, happy that he found android friends, but a selfish part of him still wanted the android around.

“They offered me a place.” Connor’s shoulders slumped briefly.

“That’s great, Hank.”

“But I said no.” Hank sounded so nonchalant saying it that Connor couldn’t help turning to him. “I was hoping that… I mean, I don’t take up much space, and I don’t need a bed either. I thought I could stay with you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Happiness bubbled up Connor’s chest, so much so that he really didn’t know how to respond. “But… You’d rather stay with me than with, um, other androids?”

“They’re not my friends.” Hank sounded adamant when he said that. One side of Connor’s lips tipped up. He didn’t even try to hide it. He had to be honest, he found it much easier to smile ever since he met Hank—well, maybe not at the beginning, but once they started to get close. Once he realized Hank was deviating. Hank was the first person—the _only_ person, really—that found out about his secret. The first person to see him at his lowest point.

The first person to take care of him when he needed it the most. Sure, the first time Hank helped him out of a panic attack wasn’t intentional, but afterward he let himself be vulnerable with Hank, in a way he never was with anyone else—not even with his brothers. Maybe that’s why he wanted Hank to live with him. He didn’t want to feel lonely in that house anymore. He didn’t want it to feel like a place that hid his broken pieces, but instead a place that he felt like he belonged in.

“Why don’t we go home, then? My face is about to freeze.” He gestured at the car. Hank nodded with a chuckle, letting Connor lead the way to the car. They stayed silent for a while, right up until Connor started driving. He broke the silence.

“Layla McAdams,” he said, wondering whether Hank would remember the name. Recognition filled the android’s eyes—because of course he remembered. He was a damn android; he forgot nothing.

“You’re seeing a psychiatrist?”

“She was one of the rare psychiatrists that actually stayed in Detroit. I got an appointment for next week.”

“Connor, that’s incredible. I’m proud of you.” Connor just laughed.

“Hank, I’m just seeing the woman, it’s not like I got over my anxiety or anything.”

“It’s still a step in the right direction. It means you’re trying to heal.”

“I…” At first, Connor didn’t know what to say. He straightened up eventually. Hank was right. This was nothing trivial. He’d been struggling with panic attacks for about twenty years, and for the first time he would be getting professional help. He couldn’t hope to get over his anxiety by underestimating how important this was. “I want to heal. I don’t want this to define me anymore.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Connor turned and smiled at Hank. “Thank you.” And he meant it as well. He hoped Hank understood the weight of that gratitude, and that he wasn’t saying it just because. Hank smiled at him and briefly squeezed his arm for support.

“Any time.”


End file.
